Throughout the years there have been continuing methods of improving the characteristics such as foam, conditioning effects and other properties of personal care compositions for hair and/or skin particularly in the fluid forms, for example liquid, gel or emulsion. A new approach for improving various of the above properties has now been discovered.
In the past there have been complexes made between soap and cationic polymers in order to increase the mildness of the solid composition see WO 93/06205. However in that patent application, there is nothing mentioned about any positive attributes that such a complex may provide to the finished solid composition. It is only stated that there is equivalent "tightness" when the complex of the cationic polymer with soap is present in comparison to the solid composition bar when there is no complex present. Furthermore the document states that such complex between the soap and the cationic polymer does not adversely affect bar smear, wear rate, lather, or rinsing profile. When the cationic polymer was provided alone to the bar composition as opposed to present in a complexed state with the soap, the bar demonstrated significant reduction in dryness and redness compared to the bar without cationic polymer. However the bar had a significant increase in tightness.